I've Never
by THE KYO
Summary: "Fine, just one round." Gaara remembered those words, as he stood in his bathroom, looking over his nude form in confusion.  What the hell did I do last night? YAOI Happy Birthday Gaara!


**Kyo** – Lets start the new year off on a good note. Happy Birthday, Gaara. 3v3

* * *

><p>A bright line of sunlight shone upon the males face causing his soft features to scrunch in annoyance. The sleeping figure turned over in his bed to avoid the light shining in his face once more, but the action caused him to haphazardly tumble off the side of his bed. Taking a moment to compose himself by grunting in pain and rubbing at his backside (which hurt more than usual considering the short fall), Gaara sighed and glared at the top of his bed, like it was the things fault he had fell. He stretched his limbs, hearing the joints popping with the strain, before standing (or attempting to stand in this case) only to gasp at the sharp pain that shot straight up his spine.<p>

Grimacing as he took another step and the jolt of pain hit him once more, causing the dull ache behind his eyes to turn into a full-fledged headache, Gaara wondered - while rubbing at his temples - how a little tumble off the bed could have hurt him so. He shuffled slowly to the bathroom frowning as well at the bitter, awful taste in his mouth.

"It tastes like I drank a whole bottle of sake before getting hit by a bus," he mumbled, closing the door behind him out of habit even though he lived alone.

Picking up his toothbrush and starting the task of brushing his teeth, Gaara's gaze slid briefly towards the full length mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door before turning back in shock and staring at his reflection. It wasn't so much the image in the mirror that shocked him, who hadn't seen themselves ruffled and tired in the morning? But it was the state of disarray and... undress in which he found himself, that left him highly confused and slightly alarmed. Gaara never slept in the nude, he could even admit to forgetting to take off his shoes before he slipped into bed a couple of times before; he hated the way his sheets felt on his naked skin. A closer inspection informed the red head of the many purple bruise like marks littered around his neck and chest area, some were darker than others and he poked at one on the base of his neck which happened to be the darkest and flinched. They hurt too! Who or what the hell did this to him? Gaara began thinking he must have been attacked by a beast; he even found teeth marks as well! And, much to his dismay, when his eyes roamed lower on his body – more obviously around his genital area – he found traces of a dry, flakey substance that could have been liquid at one point or another. Gaara's mind melted at that, at the thought of what that liquid could have been, he felt dirty and soiled, and sore and tired and very, very hung-over. _What the hell did I do last night? _

He remembered that it was his birthday, winter break was almost over and the new semester would be starting soon so his friends wanted to throw him a party. He remembered insisting that they didn't, that he hated loud things, such as parties and would rather stay at home on his birthday. The bunch moaned about the red head's lack of enthusiasm but agreed to a get-together at his house but insisted that they take him to dinner the day before. Who was there? He could count them all on his fingers, since he didn't have many friends. His brother and sister, Kankurou and Temari called earlier that day to wish him happy birthday and inform him his gift was in the mail. Naruto was the one who suggested the party be at Gaara's house, Neji brought music, Hinata and Sai showed up with snacks, Lee brought games, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino came with smiles and gifts, and Kiba brought the alcohol. Gaara had nothing at all against liquor, other than his consumption of it, but the way the others cheered as the tall brunette stepped into the living room, brandishing the few boxes he had in tow, he couldn't bring himself to say no to his friends.

Once everyone arrived, the party officially started and Gaara lowered just a few of his inhibitions, trying first some of the sweets Hinata made and remembered them being delicious and not too sugary. Then he played a few rounds of Apples to Apples and Jenga with Rock Lee, Ten Ten and Shikamaru before giving up because Shikamaru kept winning. The party was entering its third hour before Naruto chose to be annoying and make it appallingly obvious that even though he was twenty one today, he hadn't tried one glass of sake. Gaara obstinately refused, making up a quick lie to serve as his excuse, but the blonde wasn't having it.

"You either drink or we make you." Naruto smiled at the red head and Gaara went red in the face and wanted to argue that it was his house and the blonde couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do before Neji's reasonable voice broke through the loud Jrock song that had decided to play at that moment.

"Why don't we play a drinking game? That way every one drinks together and Gaara doesn't have to feel so pressured. That is, if you want to, Gaara." The red head hated the offer he couldn't refuse. They knew they were pushing him into a corner no matter what he did and he didn't want to be a party pooper on his own birthday.

"Fine, just one round."

Gaara remembered those words, as he stood in his bathroom, looking over his nude form in confusion. What happened after that he could recall, he didn't get drunk immediately after, it took a while due to the game they chose. He still frowned at the memory.

"We'll play '_I've never_' then?" Neji offered, since he was the one to suggest they play a drinking game. Everyone nodded except for Gaara.

"How do you play?" As everyone gathered at the living room table, Naruto took it upon himself to explain the rules.

"Well, Gaara, whosever turn it is will say the phrase 'I've never _' then they fill in the blank with something they've never done before and the other players, if they've done the act before, have to take a drink." The red head didn't look any less confused and the blonde chuckled while sitting down next to him. "It's kind of like truth or dare."

"Never played that either." He deadpanned. Kiba snorted, taking out an unopened bottle of sake and handing everyone cups.

"Where was your childhood, Gaara? You missed the best parts."

Once everyone had their glass, debate was given about who should be first. "Since its Gaara's birthday he should go first and then the round should continue clockwise from him." Tenten reasoned and everyone agreed then waited for the red head to begin. But Gaara was stumped, he didn't know what he should say, apparently he had been deprived of a lot of things in his lifetime. So he decided to go simple his first time.

"I've never… drank alcohol before." The hushed mumbles of 'too easy' was to be expected, but Gaara was surprised to see everyone take a drink from their glasses, even Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Hinata whom he knew to be a year younger than he. There was a round of applause and Naruto, who was sitting clockwise to his left, began.

"Huh… I've never…" he glanced over at the female Hyuuga. "…touched Hinata's boobs before." He smirked evilly as the girl turned a dark shade of red and drank from her glass, followed by Kiba who gulped his down quickly. There were a few gasps of curiosity before Kiba growled and announced 'Next!' while refilling his and Hinata's glass. Gaara hid a smirk, finding the couple odd since it was obvious the shy girl had a thing for Naruto.

"Shouldn't he explain the circumstances?" Sai voiced, his ulterior motive wanting to hear that they've finally became a couple. Gaara's head tilted to the side curiously.

"You have to do that?"

Kiba snorted, face showing a bit of color that wasn't all due to the alcohol. "I could if I wanted to, but I'm choosing not to." Hinata simply studied her glass intently. "Now, whose next?"

The game continued like so for a few more turns, Gaara never once taking a drink from his own glass and watching as the bottle Kiba held became more and more empty. By the time it was Tenten's turn, everyone had gone and Naruto had begun to sway slightly. She fumbled around with her glass for a moment before looking over at Neji with a smirk that was hidden shortly after it was shown.

She cleared her throat dramatically. "I've never kissed a boy." She said smoothly and a little to proudly considering she was the oldest female currently at the party, but then it was a known fact that Tenten was quite fond of women.

As expected, Hinata and Ino drank from their glasses while two other sets of eyes glared at the double bun sporting brunette before both Neji and Naruto downed their sake cups.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed a drunken Kiba, who was promptly calmed down by Hinata. Mostly everyone burst out into peals of laughter at the ironic outburst. Ironic because Kiba and Naruto were best friends and it was a fact that Kiba had known for quite some time that Naruto liked to kiss boys.

"Neji!" Lee announced. "When have you and another male experienced youthful bonding in the form of the sacred and intimate act of lip touching?" Neji smiled while sighing.

"I refuse to answer you when you put it that way, Lee."

In the meantime, between all the cat calls and inquiries on if they had kissed each other, Gaara was conflicted. He had never expected this to come up, but then again he could never really predict his friends. Presently he had two choices, to finish the round and successfully conclude the game without a drop of sake touching his lips or take the shot and pretty much reveal a secret he's been keeping since he was in middle school.

There were a few more moments of chatter/laughter before it died down when Ino asked if Gaara was okay. The group's attention focused on him and in that moment he made his decision. _It's now or never._ And while all their eyes were on him, he took the shot, face scrunching up as the liquor burned down his throat.

The events thereafter were interesting to say the least. First of all it was quiet, so quiet in fact that Gaara could hear the loud thumping of his own heart. After the burn passed down his throat, there was an intriguing lightheadedness that followed and stayed. For a moment everyone just stared at him, at a loss for what to say, before Naruto chuckled softly.

"Ne, Gaara, did you take the drink cause you wanted to… or because of the game?"

Gaara swallowed again, frowning before answering, the air in his head getting lighter and lighter. He blinked slowly at Naruto. "The rules state that if I have committed the act then I must drink. I followed the rules, right? Or did I do it wrong?"

"No, no, no! Heh… it's just…" The blonde trailed off before getting flustered. "This is weird. Can we play something else?"

"You're not going to ask me about it?" The question was not only directed towards the blonde at his side but the rest of the group as well. They all gave him a look that gave the impression that, no, they weren't going to ask, but since he offered…

"Who did you kiss? Why did you kiss them? Was it because you liked them? Or was it for fun? A dare? I bet it was a dare, huh?" Ino asked, more captivated than Gaara was comfortable with, but he didn't really mind at the moment.

"Ino he said he's never played truth or dare before." Neji reasoned, but then addressed Gaara himself. "You don't have to say if you don't want to." He slid a cautionary look towards Naruto who looked vaguely upset.

But Gaara shook his head anyway, not seeing the problem in telling them. "I don't mind. It was a long time ago. It was one of my classmates in high school and I did it because I liked him since middle school."

"Oh my gosh, Gaara, you're gay?" Ino squeal-shouted, earning a hard glare from Tenten and Neji. "Sorry, that just kinda slipped…" She bit her lip, intent on keeping her outbursts to herself from now on. Gaara just chuckled bemusedly.

"Well… I don't really consider myself as such… I haven't actually had a relationship with a male before."

"Okay, change of subject!" Naruto intercepted loudly, narrowing his eyes at Gaara. "Gaara, are you drunk?"

The red head frowned his brows deeply as he shook his head but then blinked very, very slowly and swayed backwards.

"Sweet miso ramen, you are drunk. You guys see this? One shot and he's hammered. You're more of a lightweight than Iruka; at least he manages half a bottle."

"There's no way I could be drunk, Naruto, you had way more than I've had." Gaara defended with a slight slur to his words. Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or not, considering this was his first time seeing his friend like this.

"It doesn't matter if I have a higher tolerance than you do." That earned him a firm shake of red hair.

Gaara wished he hadn't shaken his head so fast, he got dizzy. Once his eyesight settled on just one Naruto, he said, "Ridiculous. I have a much higher tolerance than you do!"

"Don't do this to yourself, Gaara. I don't want to embarrass you on your birthday."

"As if you could!"

...

The Gaara of the present groaned. Of course it was Naruto who had gotten him into this mess. He didn't know why, but anytime he was around the blonde, he turned into a different person. Naruto shook up his world so much, ha didn't know what to do. The bad thing was, after challenging Naruto, he couldn't remember what happened. He vaguely recalled everyone leaving at random intervals, but him being too focused on the blonde to notice.

A little more than disgusted with himself, Gaara turned towards his shower and reached for the knob to turn on the water. He would devote himself to scrubbing at his entire body just to feel clean again, even though he knew that the love bites weren't going anywhere any time soon. Waiting for the water to warm, Gaara finally stepped into the tub and let the droplets rain over his body; he started to feel a little better. As he began to wash himself, he thought again about last night.

So he had found the beginning of his problem and the reason for his headache and the awful taste in his mouth, but why was he naked? And why did he hurt in places that were never supposed to hurt? Why did he have love bites littered all over his chest? The reason behind the mysterious dried substance covering his stomach and cock (he wasn't ready to come to terms with what he knew the substance to be). Why was there something leaking from his ass?

What?

Gingerly he reached down to scrape the running liquid from his inner thigh and very, very reluctantly brought his fingers within his eyesight, hoping to every god in the universe that it was just soap. Gaara nearly fainted when he realized that, no, it wasn't soap and would have, had there not been a loud bang on the other side of his bathroom door. Someone was still here? Could it be… the one who did this to him? There was another bang and then a voice that made Gaara wish he had fainted.

"Oi, Gaara, what are you doing in there?"

"N-Naruto?"

A soft chuckle. "Yeah, now let me in."

Gaara paled, an interesting feat considering his body decided to blush at the same time. That left him with mixed emotions. He eyed his surroundings within his small bathroom before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, even as he said. "I-I'm not decent!"

Another laugh. "So? Open up!"

"What do you want?" He grumbled warily, intent on waiting until the blonde went away so that he could compose himself.

"Well… I woke up and you weren't there."

That got the red heads attention, he shouted at the door, "You slept over?"

"Uh… yeah? You don't remember?" Naruto sounded amused and a little confused.

"N-no…"

"Gaara… do you remember anything from last night?" This time worry laced the voice floating from the other side of the door. Gaara paused, mind working a million miles a minute, thinking that if it was only he and Naruto, and the last thing he could remember before waking up in his current state was being alone with Naruto... which afterwards Naruto spent the night... Fuck, now he really wished he could remember what the hell happened last yesterday.

"Should I?"

Naruto frowned at the bathroom door and banged on it a few more times with his fist. "Gaara, open the door."

The red head stared wearily at the door for a while before reluctantly walking to it and unlocking it. He took a deep breath before actually pulling it open; what he saw when he opened the door served to surprise him more than he thought.

"Why… what… w-what happened t-to your clothes?" His eyes wandered down from the face of the male on the other side of the door, to his chest and stomach to appreciate the tattoo that swirled around his belly button before dipping lower. Gaara blushed and averted his gaze, focusing on the words Naruto was saying instead, trying hard to pay attention to his face.

"You ripped them when you were taking them off." Naruto smirked, placing a hand on the edge of the door to keep the redhead from closing it on him. Gaara flushed a deep scarlet color, causing the blonde to grin widely.

"W-why… why would I do something like that?" He backed away from the door, allowing the tall blonde to enter easily. Gaara focused his attention on the cream colored towel that hung on the wall.

"I don't know, you tell me." The other said coyly, advancing on the redhead, causing him to back up against the wall. Naruto placed each hand on either side of Gaara's head, effectively trapping the male between himself and the wall. Gaara looked slightly anxious and gulped thickly. "You really don't remember anything at all that happened last night?"

The more Gaara searched his mind of last night's occurrences, the more he seemed to remember. Then, light a bolt of lightning, his memory flooded back to him with a start and his eyes widened slightly in realization. He remembered the familiar position, how the blonde in front of him had pushed him against the wall, lips on his, how he responded enthusiastically, pulling him closer.

What had initiated that?

He remembered after everyone left the blonde stayed behind to indulge their little competition. He supposed he could forgive everyone else for leaving him behind with the Uzumaki seeing that it was his house and there wasn't much trouble they could get into and despite previous events, Uzumaki was semi-dependable. Gaara recalled the dizzy, fuzzy feeling he had after a few more cups of sake and his refusal of actually being drunk despite his obvious intoxication.

Naruto had laughed at him in a breathy way and informed him that he was stubborn, a fact that he admitted he liked about the redhead. Gaara then accused the blonde of being stubborn as well, to which the Uzumaki laughed harder in reply. A few more words were said and he couldn't really remember what they were, he just remembered blushing deeply at whatever the blonde said and being accused of liking it. He shook his head fervently and regretted the feeling of nausea that came afterwards.

What happened after was a bit indistinct, but he remembered soft lips biting at his own, gentle but urgent hands on his body and soft moans shaking off the walls. The vision of him and Naruto writhing on his bed in heated passion came rather unbidden and his entire body darkened in a flush. So he had had sex with Naruto… Fantastic. Even as the realization set in, he couldn't believe it himself, not because the thought of having sex with Naruto was so farfetched but because he never thought it would actually happen.

Gaara was then reminded of his current situation and felt his face heat up even more as the Uzumaki decided to bend forward. "Well… do you?" He said in a low voice that made the redhead's knees tremble.

The black pupil of his green eyes dilated so far they looked like dark pools within the emerald irises. He swallowed thickly and answered back just as quietly. "N-no…" Naruto smirked.

"You're lying." He angled his head and pushed their lips together, pleased with the quiet sigh the pale one beneath him omitted. When he pulled away, the dreamy look was back within those green eyes. "You want me to help you remember?"

Gaara looked down while blushing again. "N-Naruto… don't…" But his words were lost to him as the blonde placed a hand at his chin in order to tilt his face up so that he may look into his eyes. Gaara noted the liquid passion within the dark blue eyes and shivered. Naruto lifted the other's head more and tilted it to the side so that he may have access to the pale expanse of neck that held most of the love bites he was responsible for. He nipped at it more, causing the redhead to gasp sharply.

"You don't remember this?" He murmured into the flesh, tongue stroking at the skin just beneath Gaara's ear, smirking as Gaara's breath became shallow pants over time. He licked at the drying droplets of water that still clung to the lean body of his friend, followed them down and across his quivering chest and noted the quiet moan as his tongue dragged over a pale pink nipple. "Or this?" He said before biting the small nub and savoring the small moans the other intoned. He kissed his way over to the other one and bit it as well, thin hands sliding up and over his shoulders. The blonde glanced upwards, eyes locking with hard green, half hidden by lowered lashes; he smiled lightly at the dazed look within the redhead's eyes.

Naruto continued his attention towards twin pink nipples that hardened and turned a fleshy red color under his ministrations. Satisfied, he kissed his way down and over a flat stomach and dipped his tongue inside Gaara's belly button before moving lower, stopping at the cloth lining the redhead's hips. Long fingers slipped underneath the towel Gaara had wrapped around his waist for modesty's sake to grab at the twin globes of his ass, pulling and squeezing them softly, causing the redhead above him to wriggle his hips and let out a would-be moan from the back of his throat.

"Gods, Gaara…" He breathed, pushing away the towel and allowing the material to fall to the floor. He looked down at the body before him and smirked at the heavy arousal that revealed itself. His hands moved away from that tantalizing ass to slide over thin hips, aching to wrap around the aroused member. As soon as his fingers closed over the flesh, Gaara hissed and attempted to wiggle away but the blonde held him there with a stern look and a strong hand on his thigh.

"Please… Naruto…" the male whispered, teeth worrying his lower lip. The blonde ignored the plea to stop and instead translated it as one to continue. He blew over the head of Gaara's hot member, watching his face contort in pleasure. Lips hooking into half a smile, Uzumaki bent forward, tasting the swollen head with the tip of his tongue, holding the redhead still when he decided to nearly double over, crying out in pleasure.

"N-Naruto!" Pale fingers wound themselves into golden blonde hair, tugging slightly at the scalp. Naruto grunted, wincing only a little but continued, following that first lick with ones directed at the underside of the flesh he nursed within his hands. Gaara's pants grew more breathy, his moans louder, his grip on the locks between his fingers tighter. Then the blonde changed tactics, slipping the full length of the member within his mouth, earning him a pleasured moan. "N-Na-Naruto…!"

The Uzumaki pulled away from the glistening member and looked up once more into hungry green eyes. "You're hurting my feelings." When the other frowned, he explained, "If you really don't remember and you're acting like this now… you're just being a tease, you do know that, don't you?"

"I'm s-sorry…" He looked away from the blonde.

Naruto laughed and stood up from his position on his knees before the redhead. Standing at his full height, he kissed the skin of Gaara's forehead before making his way to his lips. He stayed there and coaxed Gaara's tongue into his mouth, baiting it to play and wrestle with his. Pleased for now with the look that spread over the smaller male's face, Naruto led Gaara back to his room and to the bed, pushing him down and not resisting when the redhead pulled him down with him.

Gaara's mid was in a flurry of thoughts and emotions. He didn't know what to think about his current predicament, so he chose to forget about it and just feel. It didn't really matter why he and Naruto were doing what they were doing at the moment, just that they were. All that truly concerned him were the lips on his own and if and when they were ever going to stop. He surely hoped not. They felt too good and tasted too sweet to ever leave his. Those hands as well, those strong, tan hands that roamed over the parts of his body that made the flush in his cheeks grow darker. He ignored the frantic beating of his heart and pulled the Uzumaki closer, wrapping his thin legs around sturdy hips in an attempt to meld into the other man. Naruto groaned and ground down against the slighter man in his arms, causing the redhead to break away from the kiss in order to moan aloud when their naked aching members slid against one another.

"Naruto." He whispered, bringing those plump lips back to his own regrettably thin ones. "Naruto…" he moaned this time when the blonde pulled him closer. He whined slightly, cutting off the sound as soon as he realized he had made it, when the blonde removed his lips and replaced them with his fingers. His mouth wandered down to his neck to leave more hickeys, while his fingers waggled around in his mouth. At first he was confused, but after a moment Gaara's hand clasped around the tan wrist so that he could hold the hand there as he sucked on three thick fingers, coating them with his saliva. After a moment, the blonde abandoned his attention from the pale column of neck in order to watch Gaara lick and suck at his digits. The look in those blue eyes was so intense; Gaara thought he might die from embarrassment. But soon enough the fingers were pulled slowly from his mouth and a short '_Gods…_' was whispered before the blonde brought his lips back to Gaara's.

His hand traveled down pale skin, gliding over a flat stomach and a hot, aching groin before reaching its destination at the entrance between the paler man's cheeks. Unconsciously, Gaara spread his legs wider, allowing better access. His brow scrunched up and he bit his lower lip when the first finger broke past the outer ring of flesh. He was still slightly tender from their last coupling and felt the weight of his erection lessen slightly. He felt a kiss near his jaw and opened his eyes to see Naruto hovering over him, half laying on him with his upper body supported by his forearm.

"Touch yourself, Gaara." He whispered close to his ear and the redhead blushed heavily before nodding and obeying the blonde's orders. His hand circled around his half interested member and he tugged, moaning at the feeling and at the look in Naruto's eyes as he watched him. "Damn… You're so fucking gorgeous right now." As the Uzumaki pushed the finger in and out of his entrance, Gaara stroked his member, embarrassment pushed away by the eroticism of the moment. He moaned heavily when that finger found a place deep within him that shook his entire core and Naruto pushed in another right alongside it. Gaara choked out another moan and pushed against the digits, hand pumping faster on his cock.

At this moment, the Uzumaki gave up on trying to honestly help the redhead recall his memories, all he wanted was to see that flushed and panting face during his release. Last night he was in too much of a hurry to claim the body beneath him, everything was rushed and he hadn't been able to appreciate the sounds or facial expressions his new lover made, but this time he was very grateful for the fact that it was the middle of the day so he could see every bit of the other's body and he was sober enough to admire it.

Those fingers kept hitting that place within him that made stars explode behind his eyes and Gaara struggled to find more of that fantastic sensation. He nearly screamed out the blonde's name again when the third finger was added and they stroked and scissored at his insides, stretching him in preparation for the much larger appendage rubbing against the side of his thigh. His breath was now coming in heavy pants and he shivered at the feeling of Naruto whispering very naughty things into his ear while his fingers stroked him. He could feel his release pooling in his stomach and willed it back a while longer, but it was quickly becoming too much... the sensations were taking over him.

"Na-Naruto… I'm… oh gods…" He moaned just before the blonde tilted his head to capture his lips with his own and just as the hot tongue bullied its way into his mouth, he lost control and came hard, releasing his pleasured moans within Naruto's waiting mouth. He arched his back against the feeling and stroked his member languidly until it stopped spasming and pushing out ribbons of milky liquid. Gaara leaned more into the bed, sighing when the fingers gave one last stretch and left his passage to travel up the underside of his thigh and open his legs wider. He felt the body on top of his shift to its knees, settling between his spread legs and focused hooded eyes on the face that came fully into view.

"Gaara…" Naruto murmured as he stroked the inside of a pale thigh with shaky fingers, guiding the head of his heavy, dripping cock towards the redheads opening. Gaara breathed deeply; waiting for the pain he knew would come. To his surprise, however, the feeling that met him as the thick head pushed past the first constricting ring of muscle was a dull ache that was much less painful than he anticipated. His pale hands gripped strong, tan arms as sweat ripped off the owner while he struggled to hold back enough to push himself slowly into the lean figure beneath him.

Naruto's mind fought to keep the steady pace, though it was slow, he pushed his member into his lover constantly without stopping, until he was pushed in to the hilt. He breathed deeply once the base of his cock disappeared into Gaara's tight entrance, only then did he chance a look at the redhead's face and smiled at the rosy cheeks and lowered eyelashes. The blonde leaned forward to kiss a few of the freckles that littered the pale face of his lover. Just then, Gaara's legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed signaling he was ready.

"Ah, fuck, Gaara... "

Brain whirling, unable to believe he was inside his friend yet again; Naruto pulled out and pushed back in very carefully, listening for any signs of discomfort from the green eyes man. His slow thrusts progressed gradually until he brought them up to a steady rhythm, slamming back repeatedly into the tight passage, granting him all sorts of noises from his partner.

He stared down into green eyes as they burned back into his, moans mingling together until those eyes slid close with a particularly loud moan that made him smirk and speed up his thrusts.

"Naruto…" Gaara breathed. Naruto was really starting to like the way the redhead moaned his name like that.

"Yes Gaara?" He replied, licking the side of those kiss swollen lips and grinned wickedly when all the other did was throw back his head and moan loudly again.

"Na-Naruto!"

If it were possible to get off on your own name being screamed into the air, Naruto felt as if he could have come right then. He slammed back into the redhead, transfixed on the sight of the male's arousal rising to its crescendo and him coming all over himself again. As Gaara's chest heaved and he struggled to regulate his breathing, Naruto slowed his pace and 'tsked' allowing the male to gather his bearings before he slid out (earning quite a disappointed huff) flipped him over and dragged his rear end into the air.

Gaara panicked for a moment before grunting at the feel of Naruto's slicked member sliding between his parted cheeks. He inhaled sharply when the blonde thrust in, the switch in position allowing the male to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves immediately. He buried his face into the sheets and all but screamed into the material as the blonde struck that same spot over and over. He was so exhausted after coming twice, but his body still managed to clench on the member impaling him over and over again. Through the spikes of pleasure, he vaguely felt the hands on his hips getting tighter and tighter, the thrusts getting more rapid and out of sync until he felt the blonde slam into him one more time, body tensing as he felt a hot liquid spill into his abused insides.

The redhead could feel those strong hands loosening their grip only to rub soothing circles in his sides. His back ached and his body felt like jelly but he still managed a pleasured moan as the Uzumaki slipped his sated member out of his red and well fucked hole. He grunted once more when a very heavy body landed on his and pulled him close, preventing him from moving. Gaara sighed and leaned into the strong tan arms, in his last moments of consciousness feeling a pair of firm lips press at the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"Hey… are you sure you don't remember what I said last night?"<p>

Hours later and after a few times of being kissed awake by interested lips and restless hands, Gaara lay beside Naruto on his bed busy entwining his fingers within that of the blonde. He twisted them back and forth, studying the blunt nails of the hand opposite his. He scrunched his brows at the way Naruto's hand was much larger than his.

"Hmm...?" He asked distractedly.

Naruto smiled, wrapping his fingers around the redheads and bringing them to his lips, forcing the male to look at him.

"I asked if you truly don't remember what I said last night."

Gaara paused and looked away shortly before bringing his eyes back to curious blue. He shook his head softly, gazing at Naruto with a guilty look. The blonde smiled despite himself.

"I guess I'll remind you like I did before." He smirked as he moved to lie on top of the redhead. Gaara watched in open interest as the blonde made himself comfortable, nestling between his legs. "I was like this… you were panting up at me." He imitated Gaara's short, panting breaths making the one beneath him laugh. "And I said I've always wanted to be with you, like this." Gaara's smile faded as his face turned a little more somber. "And you nodded vigorously. But then I said 'And not just like this… I want you and I to be more than friends… more than just this'." He paused, staring into glittering emerald eyes. "Do you know what you replied?"

Gaara gulped and nodded as strongly as he had last night. "Yeah… I-I said 'I've never wanted anything… wanted you so badly in my life'." And Naruto gave him one of his radiant smiles and he thought that compared to this one, all of his other birthdays didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyo<strong> - IT'S SO CHEESEY! -dies a failure-


End file.
